Entre la noche
by Dan G. Panterita
Summary: minivicios .:. Con el paso de los años, Dick entendió que su rol como robin iba más allá de ser un "sidekick" y que se iba a quedar con él para siempre .:. Drabble.


**Disclaimer: que si yo fuera dueña de Batman este ya andaría con Superman, así que es obvio que no lo soy.**

* * *

Escrito para la comunidad _minivicios_ en LiveJournal.

Prompt: Cometa (Aunque confieso que nunca uso la palabra, pero inspiró esta _sheet_ ).

* * *

Es que cuando tiene doce años él no piensa en esas cosas. A los doce años sus metas y sus sueños son sencillos y simples. Más cuando sus padres se han muerto y hay un hombre que ha decidido hacerse cargo de él y darle un nuevo hogar.

Dick no pensaba, sólo actuaba de acuerdo a lo que sus sentimientos le dictaban y cuando pensaba, esto no iba más allá de la idea de estar con el señor Wayne y hacer lo posible por ser un buen chico y no quedarse solo otra vez.

Descubrir que ese buen hombre era Batman sólo hizo todo un poco más raro, sí, pero lo volvió una especie de aventura fantástica. Una tragedia siendo sustituida por el sueño de todo niño: trabajar lado a lado con el héroe de Gótica.

Claro que no lo vio, nunca entendió la realidad, la esencia de aquello que existía más allá del acto de buena fe de Bruce y su propia dicha. Y si lo analizaba detenidamente, podía estar seguro de que el caballero de la noche tampoco lo vio en su momento. Porque dentro de todo lo que Batman podía entender, las secuelas inherentes en su ser después de lo sucedido con sus padres eran cosas que aún se le escapaban…

Dick cayó en cuenta de ello hasta años después; cuando eso de ser el niño maravilla había quedado atrás, cuando se volvió Nightwing y pareció ser más consiente del verdadero peso de la vida de superhéroe… cuando Jason se fue, Barbara no pudo caminar más, Tim llegó a la fuerza, cuando Stephanie vino y se fue y Damián se volvió su propio Robin. Le tomó bastantes años pero fue imposible seguir negándose a ver lo que sucedía con él y todas las personas que lo rodeaban y con Batman en general.

No era fácil encontrar un nombre, y estaba seguro que no existía. Y si tenía que compararlo con algo, sólo para hacer la búsqueda de una definición más fácil, tendría que decir que se trataba de un pilar, o una pelotita anti-estrés o el objeto donde todas las emociones de su familia eran volcadas. No le extrañaba, porque antes de ser un Wayne era y seguiría siendo un Grayson, y un chico del circo que vivía para hacer sentir bien a las personas –protegerlas vino después-, sus prioridades eran diferentes a las de Bruce y sin lugar a dudas diferentes a sus demás hermanos.

No le molestaba, no del todo, y nunca sintió que estaba haciendo un sacrificio muy grande sólo para estar ahí para ellos. Tenía miedo, dudas e inseguridades sí, pero su compromiso con su familia era más fuerte, más importante y mucho más necesario.

Y ahora, cuando recuerda esa vez que Bruce lo ayudó, no puede evitar pensar que el hombre criado en la oscuridad estaba aferrándose a algo más allá de ella, que cuando lo volvió Robin no sólo era para evitar una historia parecida a la suya.

Funcionó.

Dick entiende que nunca será como Bruce, que nunca podrá ser Batman, pero también sabe que lo que desarrolló para su padre, fue algo que sus demás hermanos y conocidos encontraron en él. Algo que no nació con Robin sino que siempre ha sido suyo y que se llevaría consigo para siempre.

Ni Jason, ni Tim, ni Stephanie, ni Damián.

Ninguno de ellos podría replicar esa aparente luz que tanto veían en él.

Y no es prepotencia, no es una manera de hacerse sentir más importante. Es su forma de aterrizar y dejar de pensar que la oscuridad de la noche es más grande, o más poderosa. Es su manera de darse cuenta de su responsabilidad con su familia, con sus amigos y todo aquel que ha considerado un ser querido.

Dick sólo tiene que pensar en todo lo que hizo por Bruce como Robin, para recordar el mucho bien que puede hacer para los demás como Nightwing o cualquiera que sea el nombre que posea. Porque eso es algo que nadie le va a quitar.

* * *

Drabble para mi amigui Sally Howlett


End file.
